The Gluttony of Goldilocks
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: The story of The Three Bears with a different kind of Goldilocks


**The Gluttony of Goldilocks**

In a kingdom far far away…there is a place where your favorite fairytale characters live called Fairytale Town. There is a big town where they shop, work and even some of them live in. Now a little bit outside of Fairytale Town…about Five miles away is a small field outside a forest. And in that field is a small cottage which is home to The Three Bears. And they are Mommy Bear, Daddy Bear and Baby Bear.

Now our story begins at the Three Bears cottage…. One sunny Saturday morning Daddy Bear said while looking out the window…." it's a nice sunny day…. why don't we all go to town and do the food shopping then see what's on in town?"

"But what about breakfast?" Mommy Bear asked. She had just made three bowls of porridge

"We could have breakfast in town" Daddy Bear replied. "And have that porridge when we get back"

"Oh boy!" Baby Bear chirped.

" So that settles it!" Daddy Bear exclaimed

"Fair enough" Mommy bear sighed and put the Porridge bowls on the table

So the three bears put on some smart clothes, got into Daddy Bears car which was parked next to the cottage and drove off to Fairytale Town.

Now in the forest next to the cottage and not too far away lived a chubby blonde 10-year-old girl with her mother and her name was goldilocks. Now on this day Goldilocks was just sitting on the armchair in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons while in her pajamas which were pink with white clouds on them. Because of her being chubby, her pajamas were also really tight her chubby belly was often and it looked like the buttons on her pajamas could pop off any second. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing Goldilocks's breakfast. On a weekend her mother usually ether made 2 bacon and egg sandwiches' or a cooked breakfast which included bacon, egg and beans. But today…it was something different….

"Goldilocks your breakfast is ready!" her mother called out.

"Bring it out here!" the chubby little girl responded. Goldilocks's chubby belly then rumbled with anticipation. "quiet girl" Goldilocks whispered to her belly while patting it gently. Her mother handed Goldilocks a bowl and inside the bowl was a fruit salad.

"What is this!?" Goldilocks questioned.

"It's a fruit salad" Her mother told her "I really think you should eat healthier and it may help you lose some weight"

Goldilocks was furious and stormed up to her bedroom. Goldilocks then took off her pajamas and put on her panties and training bra. Her stomach bellowed loudly with hunger. Goldilocks then opened her wardrobe and put on a tight blue dress. She then quickly brushed her hair so it was nice and straight. She then put on her socks and shoes and walked outside.

Goldilocks was starving. She had both her hands on her round belly which she could feel vibrating as at gurgled and rumbled loudly like a volcano. Goldilocks was walking down the forest path when a frog jumped in front of her feet from the forest. Goldilocks was so hungry that she wanted to pick up the frog and eat it. The frog then jumped down the path and Goldilocks followed it.

Soon Goldilocks could smell porridge and her stomach roared with hunger. She then smacked her lips and some saliva dribbled down her chin. The frog then jumped up and pointed through a clearing in the forest. There was the Three Bears Cottage.

Goldilocks then bent down and picked up the frog by one of its back feet and put in both of her hands. Her chubby stomach growled loudly and she then put the frog in her mouth. The frog then jumped about in her mouth before she then swallowed the frog which landed in her stomach.

She then burped loudly and then carried on walking towards the house. Once Goldilocks had made her way towards the house she looked around. She tried to open the front door but it was locked. She then went around to the back door which was also locked. She went around back the front door again and noticed the window in the living room was open. She then climbed through the window and before she knew it she was in The Three Bear's Livingroom.

Once she was in the house she could smell the strong smell of porridge again. This made Goldilocks' tummy gurgle loudly and her to drool. So she followed the smell to the kitchen where three bowls were on the table. There was a big bowl, a middle sized bowl and small bowl. She then picked up the spoon next to the big bowl, it was too hot. She then tried the middle sized bowl and it was too cold. Finally, she tried the small bowl and it was perfect so she ate the porridge. Now because even though it was the right temperature it wasn't enough and her plump belly demanded more. So Goldilocks poured the middle sized bowl of porridge into the big bowl, mixed it up and ate the lot. But she was still hungry. So she looked around the kitchen and opened the fridge. All she found was six bottles of milk. Goldilocks then looked in the cupboards below and saw six boxes of porridge mix. Goldilocks then looked where the plates and bowls were kept and found two mixing bowls and poured three bottles of milk and three boxes of porridge mix into one and the remaining three into the other. Goldilocks then put one mixing bowl in the microwave for two minutes. Once that was heated up she ate the porridge before heating up the second bowl in the microwave and eating the porridge. Goldilocks had gained weight and now become fat.

Goldilocks then belched loudly. "ooh that hit the spot" she then groaned, patting her huge belly. So she went to the living room for a sit down. Goldilocks saw three chairs. First there was Daddy Bears chair which was a big armchair. But that was too big. So she moved onto Mommy Bears chair which was a rocking chair. That was too hard. Then she saw Baby Bears chair which was just a small wooden chair. That was the right size for her. But because Goldilocks was so fat, when she sat down on Baby Bears Chair it broke.

Goldilocks went upstairs to look for somewhere to nap. She looked in Mommy and Daddy Bears bedroom and found Mommy and Daddy Bears bed. But it was too hard. She then went into Baby Bears Room and tried his bed and that was perfect. Baby Bears bedroom had blue walls with pictures of airplanes on. Goldilocks noticed her dress was a bit too tight from being a greedy little girl and becoming fat so she took it off, put it on the floor and went to sleep in Baby Bears bed.

Later that day The Three Bears came home. They had been food shopping and when the brought the weekly shopping in the kitchen, they noticed the porridge they were going to have later had been eaten.

"Somebody's been eating my porridge!" Daddy Bear exclaimed looking at his empty bowl

"Somebody has been eating my porridge!" Mommy bear exclaimed looking at her empty bowl

"And look…somebody has eaten my porridge" Baby Bear squealed while looking into his bowl.

"Look at that!" Daddy Bear roared "Somebody has eaten all the porridge in the cupboard!" He then cried out pointing to the mess Goldilocks had made on the floor with the empty boxes and empty bowls. Also the cupboard doors were open.

Daddy Bear then rubbed his chin. Once the family had put the food shopping away they went into the living room.

"Somebody has been sitting in my chair" Daddy Bear grunted

"Somebody has been sitting in my chair" Mommy Bear then added on.

"Somebody has been sitting in my chair and look its broken" Baby Bear squeaked while pointing to his broken chair.

So The Three Bears went upstairs to the bedroom. Mommy and Daddy Bear checked out their room.

"Somebody's been sleeping in our bed" they both said

"I think I know who made the mess and she's sleeping in my bed!" Baby Bear shrieked.

So Mommy and Daddy bear went into Baby Bears room and saw Goldilocks lying asleep in Baby Bears bed. They also noticed her dress on the floor next to Baby Bears bed. But just then Goldilocks woke up and saw Three Bears sounding her.

Daddy and Mommy Bear growled angrily. "SO IT WAS YOU WHO ATE OUR PORRIDGE AND BROKE BABY BEARS CHAIR!" Daddy Bear roared.

Goldilocks then got out of bed and picked up her dress. "You are in so much trouble missy!" Mommy Bear growled. But because Goldilocks had eaten so much porridge she then felt a strange feeling in her lower belly. She then gave an evil smile, turned around and pointed her bottom at The Three Bears and let out a loud and smelly fart.

The Three Bears then covered their noses with their paws and gagged at the smell.

Goldilocks then ran downstairs, put on her dress when in the living room and ran out of the door all the way home

 **The End**


End file.
